


Reunion

by perpetulant



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, the death happens before the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetulant/pseuds/perpetulant
Summary: After Hisoka exterminates two of the Ryodan, Shalnark woke up in a strange, but beautiful, place.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble request from nisinova@tumblr

The sky was so bright it was almost blinding him.  His hand reached up to cup his eyes, shielding his vision enough to get a good look at where he was.  He didn’t remember falling asleep and this definitely wasn’t the old hideout, so what was going on?  Furrowing his brow a bit more, Shalnark was able to make out some faint outlines around him - it looked as though he was in the middle of a large plateau, the ground gilting almost golden beneath his feet.  It was beautiful and calming, unlike any place he had ever seen in any of his travels with the Ryodan, but how had he gotten there?

He tried to jog his memory, reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone but halting once he remembered - Danchou had his phone, he had been weak and unguarded when Hisoka had attacked.  So… was this the afterlife then?

“Looks like I’m not the only one who got careless.” The voice from behind him confirmed it.  Loud, deep and booming but somehow one of the most comforting sounds he had ever heard. It was less than what would have been a heartbeat before Shalnark had his face buried in Uvogin’s chest, squeezing him as tightly as he could.  They had much to discuss, but they had the rest of time to get to that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always up for requests, so hmu on twitter @perpetulant


End file.
